Burnt Out
by FourNails1341
Summary: One Shot - After her fight with Mercury, Yang finds herself imprisoned. Abandoned, alone and confused, she soon finds herself with a visitor.


"Now then Yang. Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Yang didn't answer. She didn't even look up at her head master. How could she answer the question when she didn't even know herself.

"Yang?"

"I..."

They had been fighting. Mercury and her. He had been winning, already celebrating when she had activated her semblance, snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Couldn't let anyone know how close it had been though. Celebrate and make it look like you had planned it all. Play it cool. Bad ass 101.

"I..."

The fight was over. She hadn't even been looking at him. Too busy playing up to her adoring fans. Then he had said something. She couldn't remember what. It was all fuzzy now. But she remembered the tone. Dangerous, angry and primal. So unlike the Mercury Black she knew. He had said it though, hadn't he?

She had hit him. Or had he hit her? No But he had tried to. It was self defense. Wasn't it? She had forgotten his aura was down, too wrapped up in the adrenaline and thrill of battle. She had just reacted. Mercury had attacked her. That was what happened.

Why was it so fuzzy? If she could just remember what had happened then everything would be sorted. Then everyone would stop looking at her like she was a monster.

"This is getting us nowhere."

It was General Ironwood who spoke, seemingly annoyed that he had to be there at all. Annoyed that she was being held in one of his airships instead of a prison. He had already made up his mind on her guilt. Him and the rest of Vale. Talking to her was a waste of his time.

"She's in shock James," Glynda said.

It wasn't really defending her though. At best, Yangs teacher had sympathy for her and probably though she had just lost control. She was nicer about it, but clearly Glynda thought she was guilty as well.

"Oh is she in shock? What about the boy she put in the hospital? I imagine he was slightly shocked."

"The healers are looking after him. It was a clean break and he has a lot of aura. He will be fine."

"That is hardly the point."

Yang glanced up at Ozpin as the others continued. He was the only one of them that hadn't decided yet. She was grateful for that, even if it was going to be short lived.

She caught a glimpse of her reflection in his glasses and quickly looked away. The girl in the lenses didn't look like her. Not with that metal collar around her neck, suppressing her aura just in case she lost control again.

Not that she could have done anything anyway. It had only been a few hours since the fight and her aura wouldn't have recovered yet. Even at full strength, these were some of the most powerful hunters in the world.

If she attacked Ozpin with everything she had, she doubted he would even get up.

Ozpins eyes were still fixed on her. She could feel them boring into her head as he waited for her to find her voice.

"The whole bloody world just saw her try to cri-"

"Would you two please leave us alone?"

Ironwood and Glynda turned to the headmaster but if they felt any slight at being asked to leave, they didn't show it. Ironwood nodded once while Glynda hesitated slightly. But then she too left.

"Thank you," she whispered when they were alone.

"Of course, please take your time."

But still Yang found herself unable to answer. The scenario replayed over and over again but every time she got to Mercury attacking, all she could see was the screen, the cries of horror and gun barrels pointed at her. The look on Rubys face.

It was a few minutes before Ozpin spoke again.

"Your uncle will be visiting soon. He wanted to come today but this is a delicate matter, and Qrow isn't known for his discretion. You can expect him within a few days and I have no doubt your sister will want to accompany him."

Yang didn't want them to come. Not yet. Not while she was still working this out. Not if she was dangerous.

"Unfortunately, I doubt your other friends will be allowed to visit. Not even your other team mates."

Would Weiss and Blake even want to come? Weiss had sacrificed herself so that she could progress to the finals. She had almost killed someone. Would they still be friends with a monster?

"What's going to happen to me?"

Ozpin paused for a moment before answering.

"For now, you will be held in solitary until we can establish fully what has happened. Once we have..." He stopped again noticing her flinch. "Once we have, you will either be released, tried or transferred somewhere more suitable. Do you understand?"

Yang nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She had thought there was only two outcome. They would let her go or send her to prison. Apparently there was a third option and she didn't know if that scared her more.

Either she was innocent or guilty.

Or she was insane.

* * *

Her cell was small. Barely taller than her and only slightly longer than the cot in one corner. In the other corner was a door, probably a toilet. Taking a shaky breath, Yang stepped forward into the room. Weiss probably had beds bigger than this room.

The guards left without another word and the door slammed shut with a clang that made her jump. Tentatively, she took a few steps forward, heart pumping in her chest.

Get it together.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and started to count. Slowly her heart beat returned to normal and when she reopened her eyes, the room didn't seem so small anymore.

Another shaky breath. She could get through this.

She walked forward, more confidently looking around to make sure she hadn't missed anything, but it seemed she had been correct. The only thing of note in the room, was the two cameras on either side of the room.

"At least I won't get lonely," she muttered under her breath.

It suddenly occurred to her that since she had moved to Beacon, she hadn't slept alone. At least Ruby, Weiss or Blake had been there.

"They say the first nights the worst."

Yang spun around, forgetting her gauntlets had been taken as she dropped into a combat stance. It wouldn't have mattered anyway as Yang recognized her opponent. Arms dropping limply to her side, she stared at the figure smiling on her bed.

"You.."

The girl was different this time but it was undeniably her. Even with black hair instead of pink and brown, or with two normal eyes, the smug smirk remained the same from the train.

"The first night, all alone with your sins. Most people can't take it," Neo said, spinning her parasol. "So I thought I should come keep you company. After all, what are friends for?"

The girl shattered like glass as Yang launched herself at her. She hit the bed hard, harder than any bed had a right to be. She could hear snickering from behind her and as the blonde whirled around to find the source now leaning against the far wall.

"It was you," Yang growled. "You did it."

"Hmm did what?"

"You made me hurt Mercury."

It all made sense now. This girl had set her up, tricked her or the stadium. Or the cameras. The others would figure it out and then they would get her out of here. Everything was going to be fine.

But Neo just laughed, spinning her parasol over her shoulder.

"Can't blame me for all your problems sweetie."

"Shut up."

"No really. My reflections shatter when hit, you know that. From what i saw, nothing shattered. Well unless you count his leg."

"N-no."

Neo shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me what you believe. I'm just here to help you."

"Help me?"

Neo smiled at her and then she was right before her. Yang could feel the girls hands upon her chin, forcing their eyes to lock together. Her skin was cold and it sent shivers down Yangs spine.

But she couldn't look away. She told herself it was because Neo was holding her in place but part of her wasn't so sure. Their eyes locked together,

And then Yang was alone.

She rolled over in the bed, half expecting the girl to appear again. Another taunt or jab, but nothing happened. For now it seemed she was safe.

But still Yang didn't sleep at all.

* * *

Her uncle hadn't stopped talking since he had arrived. Reassurance and promises that this was only temporary. Soon everything would be worked out and back to normal. Yang didn't know if it was her or himself he was doing it for. Her dad would kill him once he found out.

If he hadn't already. The tournament had been broadcast all over the world he wouldn't have missed her finals match for anything. What did he think of her now? Would he blame himself? Had he raised a monster?

It made her feel sick. A terrible feeling deep down in her stomach and before she could stop it, a sob escaped her.

"Yang," Qrow said softly immediately by her side. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that," she said. "You keep saying it but you're lying. It's not going to be okay. I shattered Mercury's leg and now I'm never going to be a Huntress."

"You told me that Mercury attacked you."

"No- I mean... I don't know. I can't remember."

Her uncle had managed to get what had happened out of her. What she thought had happened anyway. She didn't think he believed her but at least he was pretending. She hadn't mentioned Neo.

"Then everything will be fine Yang."

"Stop saying that!"

The sounds of four guns loading filled the room, all trained on her.

"Don't."

Her uncle was fast to react, practically jumping across the table to protect her from any stray shots. Yang didn't understand. Why were they aiming at her again? Shouting wasn't a crime and just because she was here didn't mean they had the right to-

Her train of thought died as she finally noticed the table, caved in beneath her fists. Even without her semblance or weapons, the metal had crumpled like paper beneath her rage. Quickly she pulled her arms back to her chest.

"I didn't mean..."

"Yang, I know this is a lot to deal with right now," Qrow said so only she could hear. "But you need to calm down. I will get you out of here, just have some patience."

"How bad am I that you are telling me to be patient?"

Qrow smirked sitting back down in his seat. To anyone else he would relaxed but Yang knew better. He hadn't had a drink for one thing.

"Hey I never wanted to be a responsible adult. I blame you for that."

They moved onto an easier subject and Qrow started talking about another one of his missions. She laughed and called him in his bullshit while he would swear it was true and change the story halfway through. They could pretend this hadn't happened and Yang wasn't in a prison.

Then, when it was time for him to go, Qrow promised to visit again soon and hugged her good bye. And if she held on a little longer than usual, he had the decency not to mention it.

* * *

"Its the second night people cant stand. That's when it all hits home that it's real. No one is coming to get you and you are alone." Neo grinned. "Aren't you glad I'm here for you?"

"Shut. Up."

Her knuckles cracked as she clenched her hands into fist. It was meant to threaten. To intimidate the girl into leaving or at least stop talking. Anyone else would pale at the sight. Even Ruby would have backed down at the sight of her sisters fury.

Neo just continued to smile. Twirling her parasol, she walked up to Yang leaning right into her. Yang stared down at her almost daring her to speak.

"You just have to say it Yan-"

The blonde roared, grabbing the smaller girl by the throat and slamming her into the wall with a thud. Yet still Neo smiled. Grinned at her rage, smirked at her despair. Even as Yang started to pummel her, the smug little face remains unchanged. Still talking as the blood started to flow.

"It's okay."

Clang

"I understand Yang."

Clang

"Let it out."

Clang

Finally Neo stopped talking and there was silence. Sweet silence save for her panting breath and throbbing hand- wait why was her hand hurting.

She looked down in horror at her now bloody hand. Two finger sat bent and broken and each of her knuckles were marked with dark gashes flowing with red. The wall was splattered with it and dented from where she had hit it.

"Why must you hurt yourself Yang?"

Yang turned slowly already knowing what she would see. Sure enough, Neo sat on her bed, unscarred, unmarked and still smiling.

"That looks bad," she said her voice dripping with faux sympathy. "But then again, you did want to do that to my pretty little face."

"I hate you."

"No you don't," Neo replied and suddenly she had closed the gap between them. So close Yang could feel her breath on her face. Yet she knew if she tried to grab her again, she would touch nothing.

"You don't hate me and I don't hate you," Neo said nodding towards the door. "But they do."

The door burst open and Yang was tackled to the ground, crying out in pain as her hand was knocked against the floor. Fighting against the guards that tried to hold her down, Yang howled and struggled.

"No. Let go of me. Its her. It was always her. I shouldn't be here. She did this to me. She's a liar."

They weren't listening to her, continuing their assault to hold her still.

"Miss Xiao Long, please calm down. This is for your own safety."

"No, no, no. Get off me. Please you need-"

Something sharp pierced her neck and Yang started. Her blood ran cold and she could taste metal at the back of her throat. Immediately she started to feel woozy, her strength leaving her.

"No. You don't... You don't..."

"Please Miss Xiao Long, just relax. It will be over soon."

They had let her go, standing away from her in case the sedative failed. Yang felt so heavy but still she tried to rise.

"It's her. Its," Yang murmured barely audible her voice was so weak. She hit the ground her eyes closing.

"Neo..."

* * *

Winter looked so very much like her sister. Not just the white hair and pale skin, but the way she held herself, letting everyone else know that she was in charge. No one else.

Yes she was exactly like how Weiss used to be and she didn't know if that was a good thing. Weiss was good now but when they had first met, she would hardly have been the first person Yang would have picked to conduct her prisoner interview.

"Please state your name for record."

"Why? You know who I am?"

Winter narrowed her eyes slightly and Yang suddenly remembered Ruby telling about Winter and Uncles Qrows fight. Professor Goodwitch had fixed the place up but the fact they had caused enough damage to need her intervention...

Maybe she should just answer the question.

"Yang."

"Full name.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"You attended Beacon Academy?"

Yangs eyes narrowed. Not let her bait you.

"I attend Beacon, yes."

"Of course. Please state your team name and all members."

"What does this have to do with-"

"Please answer the question."

"Team R.W.B.Y. There's Ruby, Weiss, Blake-"

"Full names." Winter smiled slightly as Yang let out a growl. "For the record."

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna."

"And yourself?"

"Obviously," she snapped.

"There is no need to get angry."

"I am not angry, I'm just annoyed."

"Then there is no need to be annoyed."

"There is when you keep asking me pointless questions."

"The questions are routine and serve a vital function."

"And what is that vital function pray tell. To test my patience?"

"Yes actually."

There was silence broken only by the whir of recording tape. Taking a shaky breath, Yang ran her hands through her dry hair.

"Look I'm sorry okay. It's just... It's been a rough few days."

"So I've heard," Winter said, her eyes darting to Yangs hand for a second. Self conscious, Yang moved it under the table. "Why don't we start with that?"

They had fixed her hand while she had been unconscious. Two cracked bones and a dislocation. It didn't hurt anymore, but without her aura to help her heal, it needed to be kept in a splint for a few weeks.

The infirmary had been worse than the cell. They hadn't left her alone, repeating their questions on why she had broken her own hand. Who had she been talking to? Could she see Neo now?

She had told them about Neo, but of course they hadn't believed her. The guards had insisted she had been alone and that no one had even been in the corridor. She didn't care what they said. Neo had been there. She had to have been.

"Neopolitan," Winter said sliding a photo over to Yang. It was blurred but definitely her. Pink and black hair as well as her trademark umbrella. Couldn't be anyone else.

"This is the only known photo of the assassin. We don't know a lot, but what we do isn't good. Highly skilled combatant, as you know, illusion based semblance and known associate of Roman Torchwick." Winter finished reading the list turning her eyes back to Yang. "and apparently your arch nemesis."

"I know what it sounds like," Yang. "But I'm telling you, she was here."

"Last night?"

"Both nights."

"Why didn't you call for help?"

"I- I don't know."

"Did she threaten you?"

"No."

"Do she threaten someone else? Your sister?"

"No, I just-"

"So you are visited by a dangerous assassin and you just talked to her for a night?" Winter raised her eyebrow. "You see how it is difficult to believe that Neo would take such a specific interest in you."

"We fought on the train."

"I am aware. She defeated you quite soundly." Winter paused. "According to the reports."

A twinge of pain shot through her hand as Yang clenched her fists. Biting back the insult, she tried to remain calm. Winter was still testing her.

"After we fought she-"

"After she beat you."

Yang closed her eyes.

"After the fight, she left me alive. There must have been a reason."

"Your fighting record is impressive."

Yang blinked, the sudden change in subject catching her off guard.

"What? Um thanks."

"Almost no defeats."

"What's your point?"

"Your team had a lot to prove in the tournament. Your first round went well, but your second... less so."

"We won."

"Barely and mostly due to your team mates efforts." That was almost pride. Gone almost immediately. "Even then, you were struggling to defeat Neon, only succeeding on an environmental fluke."

"I still won."

"And then we come to your fight against Mercury."

Her stomach dropped as they moved onto the match she wanted nothing more than to forget. Or at least remember properly.

It was still so fuzzy. Everything after the fight had ended blurred together and she still couldn't recall fully how Mercury had ended up injured.

"What about it?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That you should have lost."

She didn't reply.

"You put up a decent fight, but Mercury had you out classed. He reacted better, fought better and you could barely land a hit."

Silence.

"In fact had he placed a fraction more power into his attack, the match would have been his. His restraint allowed you to scrape a victory."

"I doubt there was a single person in that stadium who thought you deserved to proceed through the tournament. I don't think even you thought you deserved to win."

"So what," Yang said quietly. "I broke his leg out of spite? To prove that I was stronger?"

"No," Winter replied dryly. "It's much more likely that a wanted assassin has set you up just so that she spend her nights breaking into one of the most secure air ships in the world and erase all footage of her even being here. She would go through all this effort, not to break out her previous employer of course, but just to talk to you."

"Take me back to my room,"Yang muttered struggling to contain the fire within her. "I'm done talking."

"There's a surprise. Impertinent, just like your uncle," Winter said, sorting her folder as the guards walked towards them. "Take her back to her cell. I have everything I need."

* * *

"If you can survive the third night, then the worst is over."

Yang didn't say anything. She didn't even move. She just continued to lie in bed and stare at the wall.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Don't react, it's what she wants. She wants to make you look crazy. Make you look guilty so that they'll leave you in here.

"I know you are awake. Are you mad at me?"

Think of something else. Think about what you are going to do once you get out of here. You still have to thank Weiss for saving you in the doubles bracket. All four of you can go out for ice cream. You can make your stupid jokes and-

Cold hands wrapped her stomach and suddenly Neo was on the bed, whispering in her ear.

"Let's kiss and make up then you'll-"

Yelling out in shock, Yang slammed her arms back at the girl. But of course nothing was there. and Yang fell off the bed. Laying on the cold stone, she could hear laughter all around her but couldn't tell if it was in her cell or in her head.

"What do you want from me?" she shouted, unable it bear it any longer. "Do you want to break me? To see me cry and fall apart. Well fine. You win. Just leave me alone!"

Collapsing down in the ground, her shouts fell away to sobs of despair. She was past anger, past fear and past fighting. Yang didn't care who was watching her, who thought she crazy and who was laughing at her. She just wanted to be left alone.

Neo was still there though, and when Yang felt her arms around her shoulders she didn't have the strength to push her off.

"It's okay Yang," she whispered soothingly into her ear. "I'm here for you. I'm going to help you and we will get through this. Together."

"Just leave me alone," she sobbed. "Please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"You know why," Neo crooned softly. "Winter told you but I think you knew before then. You've known for a while. You just need to accept it."

Yang could feel the girls fingers sliding through her blonde locks. It would be so easy to just lie there and pretend Neo was someone else. Why did it have to be her? Where were her friends, her team? Did they really even care?

Weiss would soon start to deny any connection to her. She would rewrite their friendship as a forced necessity the school had forced on her. In five years Yang would be nothing more than a dirty secret the Schnee Heiress hid away.l

Blake would bury herself in her books. Read the stories she preferred to real life. Fairy tales where villains were evil things to be killed or locked away. If Yang was lucky, she might even warrant one of her shadows when Blake would inevitably run.

Then there was her mom. Making her chase her over and over again. Always keeping herself a hairs breadth away. Why wasn't it her with her now? Why was it Neo and not Raven than was comforting her now?

Was this her life now? Lying on a prison floor with her head on Neo's lap, so desperate for comfort she had turned to the girl that had nearly killed her.

"You need to understand Yang," Neo said again. "You know the truth."

"I'm... You're..."

"Yes Yang. Say the words and then I can help you."

"You're not real."

Neo's looked down with pity as she shook her head.

"No."

"You're just in my head. I'm-"

Her voice cracked as she broke down sobbing again. There had been no tricks or illusions. No conspiracy against her.

Winter had been right. She had lashed out in anger and her mind had betrayed, twisting the events so she could remain a hero. What else had she lied to herself about?

Had her mother really been there with Neo or had the assassin simply left after beating her? Was that why Yang was imaging her here now? Was it her minds way of finally showing her the truth?

Neo resumed her stroking a small smile playing on her lips as Yang cried in her arms.

"Shh. It's okay Yang. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

They told her she had a visitor, but Yang couldn't bring herself to get up. What was the point? How could she trust they were even there? How could she trust herself if they were really there?

At some point during the night Neo had left. Well not left. She wasn't real, so she couldn't really leave. In a way it was oddly comforting. Her four walls and Neo were to be believed and that might be it.

Prison walls and a shattered psyche. The life of Yang Xiao Long.

But they insisted she go. It was important that she left her room. Exercise and familiar faces would help her recover her strength.

Somehow she doubted that but she relented anyway. Maybe it was Ozpin or Goodwitch. It was time she told them about what she had been seeing. Maybe they could help her.

If she did though, it would be giving up. Any chance of becoming a huntress would shatter like one of Neos illusions. Maybe she could handle it herself. Well handle it with Neo...

It was the same room that she had spoken to Winter and her uncle in. Her visitor wasn't there yet. Of course not. They had to make the room safe first.

They sat her down, hand cuffed to the table and listed the protocol. She was to keep her arms down, no sudden movements. The visit would last ten minutes. If she wanted to leave, she was just to say so.

Yang nodded, not really listening. Just waiting. She wanted this to be over so she could go back to her room. If she focused maybe could get Neo to appear early. Schizophrenics were seldom lonely.

Then the door opened and a girl walked in. Yang blinked as she recognized her. Why was she here? There was silence, only broken when the girl sat down in the seat in front of her.

"Hi Yang."

"Ruby," she said not quite believing she was there. "What are you doing here?"

Her sister blinked, confused at the question.

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be? You're my sister. You're-"

"I'm a monster."

"No-"

"Yes I am Ruby. I'm dangerous, you shouldn't be here." She turned to the guards, waiting in the corner. "Get rid of her."

"What? No. Yang what's happened to you?" Silver eyes stared at her. Pleading with her. "Please talk to me."

The guards had hesitated, probably not wanting to mess with a Huntress if at all avoidable. Even one in training. Especially one related to the crazy girl they were meant to be guarding.

Sighing, Yang slumped back in her chair. If anyone deserves better from her, it was Ruby.

"I'm sorry Ruby," she said. "But you don't understand."

"Then help me to. Uncle Crow told me you were confused. Winter said-"

"You talked to Winter?"

"We heard Weiss talking to her. Well it was more yelling. Weiss wasn't happy about the way she was talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Something along the lines of 'You think you know my teammate better than I do.'" Ruby laughed. "It's kinda funny how alike they are. I mean, we're sisters but we not that alike. You were always cooler."

Despite everything, Yang couldn't help but laugh. It was quiet and didn't last long but it was something. For the first time in four days, she wasn't thinking about where she was.

"Not your fault, hard to be cooler than me. Set a more realistic goal. One day you might be as cool as Weiss."

"I'm cooler than Weiss."

"Nah you're a dork. You are just above Jaune... Maybe."

"Hmph. If you are gonna act like that, next time I won't come at all."

 _"There's not gonna be a next time blondie"_

The memory hit her hard causing her to flinch. That was what Mercury had said. She remembered it clearly now. He had attacked her. She had defended herself. She wasn't a monster. But that meant.

Neo.

"Yang!"

Rubys concern snapped her back to reality and Yang found herself breathing heavily as she stared at her sister.

"Yang I'm sorry. Of course I'll visit. I was just joking. I didn't mean-"

She smiled as her sister babbled on, spluttering out apologies. She didn't need to apologize for a damn thing. She had saved her and didn't even know it.

"Ruby don't worry. It's fine. I just... Needed to clear my head."

* * *

Yang sat on her bed waiting for Neo to arrive. She would be here soon. Not a chance that she would be able to resist pushing Yang further. The sociopath lapped up her tears and would relish the chance to gain more.

But Neo was going to be disappointed. For all her efforts and machinations Neo had not broken her.

And then she appeared. She practically skipped out of thin air, humming to herself as she spun her umbrella.

Immediately, Yang began to doubt. What if she was wrong? How could Neo be real? How could she be here?

No. That's what she wants. It was all a lie. You are Yang Xiao Long. You are stubborn, hot headed, arrogant and a show off. But you are not a monster.

Listen to her footsteps. Smell her perfume. She is real. Yang closed her eyes and took a final shaky breath. Her rate began to slow and she opened her eyes.

"The fourth night is-"

"You were right Neo," Yang said quietly.

Neo paused half a smile on her face. Clearly this wasn't how she had expected this conversation to go.

"oh? I'm glad you think so."

"If you can survive the third night, then the worst is over. That's what you said."

"Technically I'm a part of you. So really you said it Yang."

"No Neo," Yang said as she got to her feet. "You said it."

"Yang please," Neo said, with a sad look on her face. "I thought we were past this. You have to accept this if I'm going to help you."

Yang shook her.

"I actually believed you,"she sad shakily. "Was Mercury part of it or did you just take advantage?"

Neo opened her mouth to protest but then she slowly closed it. The sad look dropped into a confident smirk. Letting out a sigh, she stretched her arms out finally dropping the act.

"Well it was fun while it lasted."

"Why?" Yang said, fighting back tears of relief. "Why did you do this to me?"

Neo shrugged.

"It was fun and I was bored. Ever since Roman got caught, I haven't had a lot to do."

"Well it didn't work," Yang said defiantly. "You didn't break me."

Neo laughed and she felt herself shiver at the sound. How could someone like her make that sound?

"Yeah. I could tell you really had it together last night." Neos hands went to her face as she started to impersonate Yang. "Mom why did you leave me? Why aren't you-"

Yang grabbed at her. Not to the front where Neo stood, but to her side. And her hand grabbed some thing solid.

Neo's eyes widend in shock, a look mirrored on Yangs face as they both realised, she had actually caught her.

 _Crack_

Yang cried out in pain as she hit the ground. Neo's stood above her, umbrella in hand and a look of anger on her face.

"Guess I'm not the only one with buttons," Yang said, letting out a laugh. "You lost Neo. You tried to break my mind but you failed."

"Maybe I didn't break it," Neo said once Yang had finished laughing. "But I think I cracked it."

Yang didn't reply.

"I played you like a puppet, pushed you to the edge and it took me three days. The fact that you know doesn't change the fact that you are in here. Even if they let you out it will take a while. A week? Maybe two?" Neo raised her eyebrows. "Three days to break your mind. Imagine what I could to your sisters in two weeks."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Or what?" There was silence as Yang found herself unable to answer. "I'll see you around Yang."

And then she was gone.

Yang got to her feet and collapsed onto her bed. Neo wouldn't come back. There was no point anymore. The game was over. For now, she had won.

For the first time since getting here, Yang slept soundly.

* * *

James and Qrow were arguing again. Understandable from both their perspectives. All evidence was pointing to Yang Xiao Longs guilt and James was a logical man. There was no room for faith in military matters. But of course, Qrow would not accept that judgement of his niece. If he didn't know the man so well, Ozpin would say he was being sentimental for the sake of family, but nobody hated Raven more than he did.

Glynda was caught in the middle, preventing the fight that would have inevitably broken out had she not been there. Not that she believed in Yang anymore than James did. But no matter how effort she put in to hiding it, Glynda cared about her students. The thought of Yang being shipped off to prison did not sit well with her.

Indeed, all evidence pointed to Yang simply being unable to handle the stresses of the being a Huntress and snapping under the strain. It happened occasionally, students unable to cope with the jump in strength that Beacon demanded. True the breakdowns weren't normally so explosive, but Yang had dealt with far more in her first semester than most did in their entire education.

Maybe it was their fault. Too concerned with defending the kingdom and searching for Maidens, that they had ignored the needs of those who needed them now.

Her team mates had said Yang seemed perfectly normal leading up to the tournament, if anything excited for the chance to fight in the tournament. An aggressive stance for a civilian, but hardly abnormal for a huntress.

Yet the evidence remained damming. She had clearly attacked Mercury and he had the leg to prove it. Indeed her performance throughout the tournament painted quite a picture and many were starting to wonder why she hadn't been picked up sooner. Hot headed and quick to anger, was it any wonder this young huntress had snapped?

But despite all that, her teams faith in her remained unwavering. They insisted that it was not in her nature to attack an unarmed opponent and that it must be some sort of misunderstanding.

Perhaps that was why Ozpin still held some doubt. Their unyielding love for their team mate and refusal to see her go was somewhat inspiring. And although the evidence seemed compelling there was something that nagged within him. It was almost too perfect.

Picking up his Scroll, the professor reopened last nights security footage. Yang had seemed calmer than the previous, sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. It was almost as though she was waiting for her own hallucination to arrive.

It didn't take long and soon Yang stood, talking to the air. Unlike the other nights however, the young girl remained composed. She conversed without shouting or attacking until she suddenly snatched at the air beside her and falling to the ground. After that, she simply went to sleep.

Ozpin frowned and replayed the footage. Once again he felt that nagging doubt that he was missing something. Something important. Yang talked, snatched then fell. He replayed it again. Yang talked, snatched then-

He paused the footage, a small smile on his face. He really was getting old. It had been so subtle he almost hadn't caught it, but it was definitely there. A slight blur just before Yang fell.L

Someone had been with her and more importantly, someone else had hidden them.

As Ozpin stood up, the others stopped arguing all turning to see what he had to say. But there was no point telling them yet. If someone had access to the society footage, who knows what else they could do. The others would never willingly betray him but everyone had their weaknesses. The next move would have to be made with care.

The queen has her pawns... Qrows old warning echoed in his ears. How far were pawns willing to go for their queen and how much did a queen care for its pawn? A broken leg was a small sacrifice no matter your position.

Perhaps they had been focusing on the wrong combatant. It was time he had a talk with Mercury Black.


End file.
